


Sam & Jack - "Unexpected" cover art

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Jail, wig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

This cover art was made for ["Unexpected"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8191976) written by [amaradangeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli) as part of the [That Covers It](http://archiveofourown.org/series/560297) series. Go read it!


End file.
